powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Recognition
This episode contains many mistakes and they should be on the error list I noticed these mistakes and even added them to article, but somebody removed them for some reason. It was a mistake that Bridge didn't recognize real Sky and Wootox. After Cruger told everyone about bodyswitch, they could have asked Bridge to use his ability. Also, after they switch back, even though Wootox was unable to talk clearly, he could have escaped or even attacked them when they were talking with demorphed Sky. He also still could try to implement his plan, since he already knew where main cockpit is. Also, Rangers attacking him before containing him was also meaningless. Any of the Rangers could have simply used his morpher and pushed the correct button to place Wootox in containment card (in Super Sentai, it made sense that they attacked Wootox's counterpart first since they were deleting enemies instead of containing them in cards but in SPD it was unnecessary). Also, after Cruger discovered bodyswap, why didn't he inform other Rangers about it via his morpher? Even though Wootox made him fall from big height, he wasn't injured due to his Ranger costume and then he could have warned other Rangers by using his morpher. If someone disagrees with me, then write about it.Kintobor (talk) 21:39, July 11, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor :1. Because Bridge was too convinced. :2. The Rangers could have easily gone after him, knowing he had no defenses. Plus, Wootox knew the Rangers were on to him, and there was no way he would get out of this alive without trying to get the Rangers off his back. :3. They had to make sure he was weak enough to be confined. :4. Apparently, communication in Cruger's morpher was down. Besides, he can't prove it. Those are not mistakes, and RIC's role in the episode would have been meaningless. DeputyDee (talk) 03:35, January 17, 2019 (UTC) :For me these are still mistakes.Kintobor (talk) 17:46, January 20, 2019 (UTC)Kintobor ::Not for anyone else. My point still stands. DeputyDee (talk) 00:45, January 24, 2019 (UTC) :::Mine too. The final fight between Rangers and Wootox is complete failure. He is extremely dangerous alien yet he does absolutely nothing to defend himself from Rangers. Even though his cover was blown this is not a reason to give up his plan. For someone so evil and dangerous he was defeated much too quickly and way too easily. I know that they were using original footages from Super Sentai in order to save money but this method results in many continuity or logical mistakes.Kintobor (talk) 19:00, March 16, 2019 (UTC)Kintobor ::::He had no way of escaping alive without the Rangers tailing him. The planets he destroyed were obviously low on defenses. And does he not make his decisions based on the toss of a coin? And as far as I know, he was only dangerous because he worked for Gruumm. Gruumm obviously was the one who sent Wootox to destroy those other (likely abandoned) planets. Once again, my point remains. DeputyDee (talk) 18:48, March 17, 2019 (UTC)